


something good

by decoying



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoying/pseuds/decoying
Summary: A threesome sounds like music to his ears. It’s not exactly his first rodeo there, but maybe two real living people who aren’t holographic clones would be a nice step up.Turns out, it’s pretty damn hard to argue with the real thing.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> (octane voice) the mask stays ON during sex except to kiss crypto

Mirage considers himself a pretty lucky guy.

Not many people can say they love what they do. Even less people get paid vast sums of money to love what they do, and he’s pretty sure nobody but the Apex predators are living a life _this_ good. 

And to top it all off? His boyfriend is the hottest guy this side of the galaxy, who also happens to have some good ideas. 

Like, _really_ damn good.

Like _“let’s have a threesome”_ good. When Octane gets in a mood, he suggests just as much crazy ass shit as you would expect a professional daredevil to suggest—and when it comes to sex, Mirage is more than willing to oblige him. A threesome sounded like music to his ears. It’s not exactly his first rodeo there, but maybe two real living people who aren’t holographic clones would be a nice step up.

Turns out, it’s pretty damn hard to argue with the real thing. 

And right now Mirage isn’t in much of a state to do any arguing (much less speaking), when Octane’s sinking down on his cock and bottoming out with a full-body shiver from them both. He starts moving and Mirage’s head empties of thought quicker than a math test, or a sentinel shot to the skull. 

_“Shit,”_ he breathes through clenched teeth, trying not to go off too soon like some inexperienced teenager. “You feel incr-incrid?-i-in— _ugh_ , fucking tight.”

And Octane just winks above his mask, says, “It’s all in the hips, amigo.” 

Octane wastes no time gripping his shoulders and riding him _hard_ , and fuck, he's so wet and hot it’s got Mirage seeing double. Triple, actually, when Crypto in front of him tips his head back and parts his lips for something just as good. 

“Put that pretty mouth to good use,” he murmurs, soft and gentle, and then slides his cock inside. 

He tastes like salt and skin and _him_ and it’s so goddamn good. Maybe Mirage isn't the best hero in the arena or the best bartender outside of it, but one thing he knows how to do is suck cock. It’s something a man can be proud of, and Mirage has got plenty of pride. So he breathes through his nose and takes him in deeper, and he’s rewarded with Crypto tossing his head back, exposing the long, elegant column of his throat. He’s so fucking hot Mirage wants to mark him up, lick and love-bite until he’s squirming—but there’ll be time for that later. Right now he’s got work to do, and if he’s honest, it’s taking all of his concentration not to thrust himself to an embarrassingly fast finish inside Octane.

Speaking of Octane, he pulls no punches when he rides cock. He knows exactly how fast Mirage likes it, knows just how to move to keep him on the edge without toppling over. God, he loves him so much, all at once overwhelmed with how perfectly their bodies fit together. 

It's a real shame he can hardly see more than that from this angle, on his back with his head tipped upside down, but what he can do is listen close to both men. Above him, he can tell Crypto’s got a hand over his mouth trying to keep his composure, and Mirage doesn’t like that. Octane's a steady stream of groans, making no secret of how much he likes it, and fair's fair. Mirage wants to hear them _both_. So he hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat, a thumb tucked into his palm to suppress his gag reflex—and it works like a charm. The tip of Crypto’s cock hits the back of his throat and he actually _moans_. It’s the hottest fucking thing Mirage has ever heard, his hips bucking up into Octane on their own. It looks like they’re on the same page, too, because all at once Octane’s hips seize, his whole body going taut as he gasps and comes all over Mirage’s cock. 

_“Meirda,_ so good, fuck me, _mas rapido—_ ”

And Crypto grabs his hair. It's not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Mirage gasp around his dick, him fucking his mouth like he can’t get enough. Mirage feels so good, so fucking _full_ , used on all sides and humming with pleasure he can barely even process. Octane’s already chasing down a second orgasm, rubbing his clit and canting his hips to bring him right back up to the brink—and Mirage can barely think. All he can do is hang onto his waist for dear life, digging in hard enough to leave fingerprints, hips bucking up and chasing the heat while Crypto fucks deeper into his throat. 

And Crypto’s whispering something low in his throat, eyes screwed shut and hips pushing forward automatically. His fingers are tracing absent shapes, scratching Mirage’s scalp in a strangely tender gesture that he barely has the presence of mind to be touched by. He’ll process that later, after he’s boneless and spent and covered in come and—

Crypto pulls out, panting open-mouthed and jerking his cock in front of Mirage’s face, and they both can’t help but urge him on. 

“Keep going, fuck, keep going baby,” Mirage is babbling, voice low and hoarse, desperate to see him finish. “On my face, wanna be covered, come on, _fuck—_ ”

Crypto pounds into his hand, eyes locked onto Mirage’s with hazy focus, clearly spurred on by his begging. But in the end, what gets him is Octane surging forward, mask pulled down to drag him into a fierce, teeth-clicking kiss—and Crypto keens, hot come spilling on Mirage’s face. 

Octane whines and comes a second time, riding it out, a torturous roll of his hips that's too slow to get Mirage off—until he pulls off completely. Mirage is about to complain, to just take his cock in hand and finish the job himself when Octane leans down and take him into his mouth.

Fuck, he could die right now.

He almost does when he feels a second tongue on him. Crypto’s deft hands snake around to work his balls, and when he slides a finger in his ass he’s pretty sure he _does_ faint. And when he looks down to Octane and Crypto staring up at him, both their mouths on his cock, he can’t hold back anymore. His orgasm hits like a fucking freight train, coming messy on both their faces—fuck, if only he had a camera. That’s gonna be jerk-off material for the next lifetime, the two hottest guys he knows on their knees and covered in his come. 

They’re all panting and smiling and when they come down from their high. Mirage looks around to lazy smiles and nothing but a deep fondness, and he knows Octane had yet another a damn good idea. 

And Mirage may be a lucky guy, but he’s got nothing on Elliott Witt.

**Author's Note:**

> just be thankful i had self-control and didn't title this mirage-à-trois


End file.
